Outer rim Territories
The Outer Rim Territories, simply known as the Outer Rim, were located outside the Mid Rim. The Outer Rim was the last widely settled expanse of the galaxy before Wild Space and the Unknown Regions. It was strewn with obscure worlds, and rugged, primitive frontier planets. History In the ancient Mandalorian Wars, the Mandalorians chose the Outer Rim to begin their campaign against the Galactic Republic. In 124 BBY, the Galactic Senate declared the Outer Rim to be a free trade zone. In 19 BBY, the Outer Rim Sieges were the last battles of the Clone Wars. Immediately after the formation of the Galactic Empire, three stormtrooper batches were grown in the Outer Rim. Much of the Outer Rim was consolidated under Oversector Outer. Due to its distance from the Core Worlds, the region was home to many supporters of the Rebel Alliance. The Empire's Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin was assigned the difficult task of bringing and keeping the Outer Rim Territories in line. Moff Sarn Shild considered seceding from the Empire and carving out his own empire in the Outer Rim territories once he tapped into the wealth of the Hutt clans. Trade languages were common in the Outer Rim. Oversectors *Bright Jewel Oversector (also in Mid Rim) *Oversector Outer *Quelii Oversector *Twelfth Sector Sectors Other Regions Systems Outer Rim Worlds Nebulae *Cauldron Nebula *Crombach Nebula *Cron Drift *Dreighton Nebula *Extrictarium Nebula *Marcellus Nebula *Metharian Nebula Territories *Moonflower Nebula *Phosphura Belt Nebula Star Clusters *Bi-Borran Cluster *Granita Cluster *Skustell Cluster *Tion Cluster *Vallusk Cluster *Zenox Star Cluster Behind the scenes In the first and second drafts of the Star Wars script, the Outer Rim was called the Outlands, and stretched from "the celestial equator to the farthest reaches of the Great Rift". It was the center of resistance to the Empire. Appearances *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Racer'' *''Episode I: Anakin Skywalker'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' novel *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' junior novel *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''Bad Business'' *''Star Wars Republic: Outlander'' *''The Bounty Hunters: Aurra Sing'' *''Jedi Quest: The Way of the Apprentice'' *''Jedi Quest: The Dangerous Games'' *''Jedi Quest: The Master of Disguise'' *''Jedi Quest: The Changing of the Guard'' *''Star Wars Republic: Honor and Duty'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' junior novel *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' video game *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' *''Star Wars Republic 50: The Battle of Kamino'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Battle of Jabiim'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:9:01'' *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''Rogue's Gallery'' *''Boba Fett: Hunted'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''The Brink'' *''Means and Ends'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' junior novel *''The Order of Outcasts'' * *''Star Wars Republic 78: Loyalties'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Purge'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Dark Warning'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning'' *''In His Image'' *''The Force Unleashed'' novel *''Rebel Dawn'' * *''Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika'' *''Han Solo's Revenge'' *''Star Wars: Lethal Alliance'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Rebel Assault'' *''Death Star'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Missions 9: Revolt of the Battle Droids'' *''Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley'' *''Star Wars Missions 11: Bounty Hunters vs. Battle Droids'' *''Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars Empire 19: Target: Vader'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Eaten Alive'' *''Galaxy of Fear: City of the Dead'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Ghost of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Empire 31: The Price of Power'' *''Star Wars Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: The Ahakista Gambit'' *''Boba Fett: Overkill'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 0: Crossroads'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars: Rebel Assault II: The Hidden Empire'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''The Longest Fall'' *''Command Decision'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' *''Tales from Jabba's Palace'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''Star Wars 99: Touch of the Goddess'' *''Fists of Ion'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''Crimson Empire II: Council of Blood'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Darksaber'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shadow Academy'' *''Vector Prime'' *''Revenants'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''Exile }} Non-canon appearances *''Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Kowakian Monkey-Lizzard'' *"Giant spiders are awesome" *"Always count your clones before take-off" *''Old Wounds'' *''Best Birthday Ever'' *''In the Beginning'' *''Tag & Bink Are Dead'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Spare Parts'' comic *''Skippy the Jedi Droid'' *''Melvin Fett'' *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars: Yoda Stories'' *''Skreej'' *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' *''The Revenge of Tag & Bink'' *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' *''The Secret Tales of Luke's Hand'' Sources *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' toy line *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded'' *''Star Wars Sourcebook'' *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'' * *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The Making of Star Wars: The Definitive Story Behind the Original Film'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Databank'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Official Figurine Collection 53'' da:Outer Rim Territories de:Äußerer Rand es:Territorios del Borde Exterior fr:Bordure Extérieure hu:Peremvidék nl:Outer Rim Territories ru:Внешнее Кольцо sv:Yttre Randen fi:Ulkokehän alueet Category:Galactic Regions Category:Outer Rim Category:Outer Rim moons Category:Outer Rim nebulae Category:Outer Rim regions Category:Outer Rim planets Category:Outer Rim sectors Category:Outer Rim stars Category:Outer Rim systems Category:Fan Fiction